


出差喝奶 补补钙

by nevermorePIE



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 獒龙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 獒龙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermorePIE/pseuds/nevermorePIE





	出差喝奶 补补钙

“想你。”  
“你们领导有病吧，闲的没事让你出什么差啊！”  
马龙看着视频窗口里张继科装出一副恶狠狠的模样，五官皱在一起像个生气的山核桃，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“太优秀也烦昂~”  
张继科哼了一声，拿手指头去戳屏幕上马龙笑嘻嘻的脸，可惜指尖传过来的不是马龙软嫩软嫩的脸蛋，他悻悻的又收回了手。  
马龙看着张继科郁闷的小样儿，趴在桌子上跟他絮叨今天道哥又把饭盆踹翻啦，许昕那瞎子又惹他不高兴啦，刘歪脖开会的时候裤子拉链没拉啦，每说一句话就抬起眼睛瞅瞅马龙，活像只可怜兮兮小奶狗，让他心里忍不住一紧，脑袋里打起了歪主意。  
马龙一边回应着张继科，一边从包里掏出袋牛奶来。  
张继科唉了一下，“你这出趟差还挺滋润！”  
“那是。你接着说，歪脖批评你什么了？”  
“老一套呗！说我没睡醒，天天耸拉着脑袋......谁跟他似的啊！他不耸拉脑袋，他耸拉裤腰带吧哈哈哈哈......”张继科这边正损得欢，抬眼一看马龙却说不出话来了。  
马龙本来慢条斯理的喝着奶，这会儿手上一使劲儿，乳白的液体顺着他的嘴角流下来了一点儿，划过他的下巴和脖颈，滑进解了两个扣子的白衬衫里。马龙刚进屋就开了视频，领带都没来得及完全解开，软塌塌的悬挂在衬衫外面。  
“龙......”张继科伸手去摸屏幕上的人，手机开的时间长了有点发烫，那一点温度就顺着他指尖烧到了小腹。  
“哎呦，不小心不小心，我拿纸擦了去......”说着马龙作势要起身，“别！”张继科脱口而出，“别...别擦啊。”  
马龙抬眼瞥他，就看见张继科那双眼睛动都不动的盯着他大开的领口看，心里乐开花了，“不擦多腻歪啊！这黏糊糊的......”说着不着痕迹的一捏，牛奶又流出来不少，顺着他的指缝留了满手。  
张继科这回看出来了，他的小心肝儿啊，这是逗他撩拨他呢。可偏巧张继科最吃马龙这一套，每次马龙稍微主动点儿，他就像打了兴奋剂一样，配合着马龙越玩越带劲。这次也不例外。摸不着真人的张继科本来打算憋着，等马龙回来干一炮儿大的，可他裤裆里的兄弟可不这么认为，越来越涨的撑起了帐篷。  
“你别擦，我给你舔了吧，不然浪费。”张继科稍微调整了一下坐姿，盯着马龙的眼睛说，“可惜我不能一下儿飞过去啊，要不，龙你替我舔舔？”  
马龙瞅着张继科喘气都变粗了，故意先伸出一截舌头把嘴唇舔湿了，然后把手指头伸到嘴前，一根一根的舔起来。张继科看的眼睛都红了，把手机立稳之后稍微退开了一点，让马龙清楚地看到他把已经完全勃起了阴茎掏出来使劲的套弄。  
“龙，衬衫穿着热不热啊？”他本来想装出一副关心的语气，可是一开口，粗重的喘息让他的话变得色情无比。  
“嗯，挺热的昂，”马龙看着张继科半张着嘴歪坐在椅子上，手底下没个轻重的撸着老二的痞样，下身也有了反应。他说着把还剩小半袋奶的奶袋叼在嘴里，伸手把领带扯掉了，又把衬衫的扣子全解开，露出胸前两个红嫩的小乳头。刚才的奶渍正好流过胸前，在马龙乳头旁边留下了一道明显的痕迹，张继科的舌头因为这个发现死死抵住上牙膛，恨不得穿过屏幕把它舔掉了，顺便把马龙挺立的乳头含进嘴里边舔边轻轻用牙磨蹭。  
“龙，硬的不行了，”张继科从牙缝里挤出句话，“让我摸摸你，快给我摸摸你，受不了了！”说完手底下又撸的重了些。马龙看着张继科手里又粗又长的老二，和他毫不留情的从根部撸到龟头的大手，不争气的完全硬了。可是他一只手忙活着脱裤子，另一只手舍不得离开左边的乳头，只能含着奶袋哼哼唧唧的叫唤，一个不小心，奶又洒了，凉凉的液体顺着他下巴往下流，在他奶白色的皮肤上留下了好几条泛着光的痕迹，看的张继科呼吸都变得一紧。  
可马龙顾不上去擦，他也离开了镜头一点儿，让张继科看到他一片狼藉的下半身。“继科儿...我硬死了，难受死了，你快点儿...”还没说完手就探到了下面，隔着被前液弄湿的纯白色内裤上下撸了起来。  
张继科喜欢马龙穿白色的内裤，就像现在，原本纯洁的颜色紧紧包裹着他圆翘的屁股，被马眼吐出的淫水晕开的面积越来越大，内裤前面变得有些透明，他隐约能看见马龙红肿的阴茎的形状。 “龙，你穿白色太骚了，我还记得有一回咱俩在商场的厕所里，我隔着你内裤给你撸射了。回家脱了裤子一看，你精液和骚水都顺着鸡巴都流满一裤衩了，”张继科重重的喘着气，回忆里的黄色画面和眼前眉头轻皱，手上干着活儿的马龙慢慢重合，“我是不是不让你脱来着？扒开湿了吧唧的那块布就捅进去了，你当时叫的啊，”张继科闭上眼回味了一下，手下越来越快，“浪的我都要早泄了。”  
马龙听着张继科一贯不堪入耳的情话，感觉到这回内裤离湿透也不远了。可他就出两天差忘带另一条换洗的，想到这儿马龙果断的把内裤扒了，把两条腿抬起来架到凳子两边的扶手上，毫无保留的让张继科看到他正吐着水的阴茎，和被汗水和淫液弄湿的小洞，“明天还得去，跑业务，嗯...可不能穿这样儿的到处、到处跑......”马龙享受着不隔着布料撸管的快感，感觉屁股里又痒又骚，只得把胸前蹂躏自己奶头的手顺着小腹滑下去，沾着牛奶和自己湿滑的前液摸到菊穴上，嘴里含含糊糊的叫着继科儿，明明声音比牛奶还甜还软，可通红的眼角和手底下色请的动作让马龙整个人显得淫荡的不得了。  
欠操，太欠操了。  
张继科看着马龙终于咬不住奶袋松了嘴，口水混着大量的牛奶从他红艳艳的小嘴里流出来；身后戳刺着的手指也一点一点没入那个勾着他魂儿的小洞里，前面的手握着泛着水光的阴茎不停地撸着，两条白晃晃的大腿还不时的夹紧又放松，一看就是配合着后面的手指，好能插得更深。脑袋里除了操他，干他，让他高潮之外，张继科再也想不到其他东西。  
“龙，过来...坐我身上，坐我鸡巴上，手指头哪儿他妈比得上我啊......乳头也得在我嘴里，你看它都肿成什么样儿了......”张继科看着马龙因为他的话把小菊穴里的两根手指插得更快更深，鸡巴不受控制的狠狠抽动了一下。  
“不，不许说话，我想死你了，嗯......”马龙微微阖上了眼睛，想着每次张继科是怎么用大鸡巴狠狠地把他操开，顶在让他浑身都酥麻的那个点上；又是怎么分身有术的含着他的奶头，吃吃的调笑他，“龙，涨奶了吧，这么大。”想到这马龙已经受不了了，瞥了一眼张继科，声音都在抖，“继科儿，不行，好涨......射、射了！”说着手底下狠狠地撸了十好几下，一波浓稠的精液从马眼里喷出来溅到他小腹甚至胸口。张继科一听马龙高潮时候的小颤音，用力的操了几下拳头，也把好几波烫人的精液射在了小腹上。  
高潮后的两个人喘着气，像两条得救的鱼，浑身滑腻腻的，爽的说不出话来。  
缓了一会儿，张继科先开了口：“龙，我等你回来的，”说完把剩下的话揉进一双泛着春的眼睛里，坏笑着对马龙挑了挑眉。  
马龙也学他，挑着眉笑了，“你等我回去的。”


End file.
